conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Strassonism
' Strassonism '(Westlandic: Итяaииoɴızлш Strassonizum) also sometimes referred to as Strassonist Socialism '''and '''Westlandic Socialism, is a worldview and form of the Socialist ideology influenced by the work of Westlandic psychologist and political theorist Mikail Strasson who was one of the main leaders of the Socialist movement in Westland in the start of the 20th century. The ideology has spread across the world since then, representing a major socialist faction alongside Marxism and Leninism. There are only two nations were Strassonism is the current state ideology; Westland and Danguk. A form of Socialism, it employs the other ideologies of Human Progressivism, Anti-Leninism, Anti-Capitalism, Anti-Clericalism and employs a strict ideology centred around racial, sexual and gender equality levying harsh punishments, and making social outcasts of racists, homophobes, religious fundamentalists, and right wing advocates. The main reasoning behind such policies, is for the progression, and development of the human race to a better future. ' ' Strassonism advocates a society which has ideological morals, has limited capitalist and consumerist influences, and society that has fair distribution of wealth with the means of production in the hands of the public and the destruction of the political or economic elite with people taking a path in society at their choosing. The society also focuses on people putting in to society, by working, and receiving benefits from society. Main Principles * Racial, Sexual, Gender Equality *Income and Class Equality *Equality without Exception *Human Progressivism *Environmentalism *Mild Totalitarianism *Anti-Capitalism *Anti-Clericalism *Anti-Leninism *Meritocraticism History Early Strassonism The earliest attempts of Strassonism dates back to 1885 when the Socialist Party was founded by Mikail Strasson and used his charisma and power to make his thoughts heard. He managed to convince the early members of the Socialist Party that his own theory and version of socialism to make it the official ideology of the party and after party members began winning elections in the early 1900s, Strasson's theory and policies were implemented in various local communities and counties by local Socialist Party officials that won the elections. Strasson's theories had produced higher standards of living, workers' rights, and a minimum wage which helped elavate many Westlanders out of poverty and aid in improving their standards of living. Praise Strassonism has been widely praised for its recognition that human beings are inherently 'bad,' and that strict enforcement of ideological tenets and morals are needed to keep people in check. The main praise that is awarded to Strassonism is its vision for the survival of the human race. The main basis for Strassonism is to cast aside the tenets of 'freedom' and 'lasseiz-faire' attitudes which would eventually lead humanity to its collapse by allowing people and organisations to do whatever they please and act in any way they please. The methods used by enforcers of Strassonism include the implementation of radical egalitarian policies and enforcing the ideal that everyone is equal and that some ideologies are not beneficial for humanity and must be quashed if humanity is to survive and avoid chaos and turmoil that is brought through Conservatism, Capitalism and Greed. Strassonism has been praised for its elimination of the modern democratic process that is prevelent in many countries and its heavy reliance on special interests and big-business. The Strassonist democratic system eliminates chances of corruption through the direct election of individual candidates to office instead of a party label. Strassonism has been widely praised for the huge reducation in crime rates, which have been evident in Westland. Violent Assaults, Sexual Assaults and Theft are very rare, which is usually due to strictly enforced morals and security and surveillance forces. Strassonism has also been praised for its effects on Westlandic society as it's helped produce one of the most tolerant, peaceful, progressive, and advanced societies in the modern world where income inequality is one of the lowest in the world, poverty is low, and the country is one of the highest in terms of human development and general happiness. Many have attributed the high standards of living and general happiness of its people to the economic values and philosophies of the ideology as well as morals of peace, tolerance and acceptance. Criticism Strassonism has been critiqued from a wide spectrum of perspectives from both other and non-socialists. , , and criticizes Strassonism for its reliance on a totalitarian to implement its policies. Critics from these circles assert that is the final stage of the Marxian economic development. In Strassonism, much of its power and policies subsist on a strong state that controls some aspects in citizens' lives. Critics have compared Strassonism as merely yet another school of and that it does not promote but in fact, under such states. Other socialists and communists including dismiss Strassonism as simply a variant of with greater emphasis on the aspects of society. Critics decry that the Strassonist ideology was merely an attempt from Westland to differentiate itself from other nations such as China. While and radical Strassonists both support the ideas of and , Trotskyists have criticized the Strassonist model of the state. To Trotskyists, Strassonist states such as Westland or Danguk are wherein the industrial has been nationalized and that the has been overthrown yet the holds no true political power. Along with the general criticism of the economic system of socialism itself, non-socialist opponents have criticized Strassonist support for limited , , and the disregard for . Some regard that is essential and that under Strassonism, there is no protection from tyranny descending from the state, which in theory, stands unchallenged with the lack of political . In addition, critics take issue with Strassonism for enforcing and barring certain attitudes and beliefs which they perceive as a negligence of free speech. Strassonist entities Sovereign states Self-proclaimed states Proposed States Organizations Category:Westlandic People's Republic Category:Altverse Category:Ideologies